


As The Atom Bomb Locks In

by kujoestar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Crying, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sadstuck, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: Dirk and Jake find their first nights sleeping alone very difficult.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 13





	As The Atom Bomb Locks In

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of some tiktoks I made :( crazy how my first jakedirk piece is SAD.  
> Follow me on twitter @karkaat  
> IG @dimi.cos  
> Tiktok @thekatkatvantas

([Tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/7kEuAm/) reference)

  
Dirk’s first time trying to sleep alone in years is proving to be more difficult than he thought it’d be. He rests his head on his arm and stares at nothing in particular as warm red light fills his cold miserable room. Dirk misses Him. His touch, smell, face, even His _stupid_ sexy accent. Dirk sighs and lays on his back. Fingers reach up to pull the collar of his turtleneck down and stroke the large scar that wrapped around his neck. For an utterly pathetic moment, Dirk let’s his mind think back to Him. He swears he can feel the ghost of a very specific pair of plump lips on the scar.

He chokes up for a moment before he turns on his side and removes his shades, placing them to the empty side of the bed he once shared. He looks down before running a finger tip over the scar that split his right eyebrow and stopped right above the crease of his eyelid. Memories of Jake English’s lips trailing from scar to scar. Down his face, fingers graze over the scar on his lips and he remembers the way Jake’s lips fit against his.

He pushes the thought away once again, burying his face in his pillow before resting the side of his face to it and closing his eyes. He lays still for a few minutes, eyes closed. Sleep finally begins to wash over him before there’s a flash of green in the front of his mind. Jake is impossibly close and words ring in his ear.

_ Just one last kiss before you leave me forever. _

__ Dirk squeezes his eyes before rolling them and flipping onto his back with a sigh. His brow furrows in thought as he stares at the ceiling. All he wanted was to forget Jake. He sits up and grips his hair, head pounding as he tries with all his might to push Jake out of his thoughts. He stares at the wall, hands coming down to wrap around himself. Instead of fighting, Dirk allows his thoughts to drift. He wondered if Jake was having a hard time sleeping too, quickly shaking his head before laying down once again, arm draping over his eyes. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, he drifted off.

Stare at the ceiling, turn on his side, remove his glasses, tuck himself in, close his eyes, think about Dirk; Jake’s first time sleeping alone is proving to be just as difficult as he knew it’d be. Dirk, Dirk,  _ Dirk.  _ He hears himself panting as memories flash in the darkness. Memories of Dirk with his head buried in the pillows as Jake thrusted in and out in and out, kisses trailing over Dirks countless battle scars. Dirks moans fill his ears and his eyes open before he lightly grazes his own scars.

He rolls onto his back before shoving the blankets off of him and sitting up. He rubs his temples before pinching the bridge of his nose, heart hammering in his chest at the memories of his name on Dirk’s tongue. The deep baritone of Dirk’s voice bouncing around in his skull. With a sigh, he puts his glasses back on to check the time.

Half past four in the morning and Jake is to be up at six. He sighs deeply, laying back and lifting his glasses as he digs the heels of his hands into his eyes gently. His heart aches, his head pounds, and his eyes burn with tears that threaten to spill. He lets them. No one is around to see him cry, anyway.  _ Golly, I’m rather pathetic aren't I? _

_ Not pathetic. Human. _

Jake chokes out a sob, clutching his chest as he turns onto his side. He sobs for a while, snot dripping into his mustache, his face puffy, red, and wet. He takes his glasses off his head and throws them before burying his face in the pillows that still smell like Dirk. Eventually, his sobs turn into soft whimpers. Before he knows it, Jake has slept through four separate alarms and he can’t even bring himself to care.


End file.
